This collaboration seeks to uncover small molecules capable of preventing the association of CIB1 and IIb3 as potential anti-platelet agents. During this period, the collaborative team utilized the previously optimized and miniaturized CIB1 assay to conduct a quantitative high-throughput screen of several of NCGC's small molecule collections. Identified hits were cherrypicked for initial validation using the primary assay, and were subsequently tested in follow-up assays to provide additional activity data.